The Blade's Remorse
by getdominated
Summary: My tribute to one of my new favorite champions, and a classic one. The story of Talon. Keep in mind, this is my first story, so tips would bee appreciated.


The Blades Remorse

Talon ran silently along the moonlit path, wary of every surrounding motion. He knew his target, he knew his job, and he understood the severity of what he was sent to accomplish.

"Sir, is there no other way." whispered a stifled Talon, showing a side of him, known not yet to even himself.

The General frowned "None. Guilt will get you killed Talon, regret will bring you pain. If not from your enemies, then from me. I spared your life once, I will not do it again."

At that Talon smiled, a wicked, twisted grin. Death was one thing an assassin understood.

Talon approached the village, exercising all caution This was a mission that failure was intolerable. He spotted the house, and sped toward it, his cloak hiding him in the dark of night. The house was an uneven shack, two floors high, with sloping sides. Talon utilized them, darting up with unparalleled agility and silence, visualizing his targets location as he thought back to what the General had said.

"You will kill the Shadow Witch first, and in one strike. Her poisons will enable her husband to rip you to shreds if she reacts in time."

Talon nodded, absorbing the information."The Warlock will put up a fight. Dart in close and silence him. Permanently. Finally, move to the final target. Strike without emotion. Finish this while you can. Remorse will get you killed."

"And death is for the weak." Muttered Talon as he stood next to the window of the chamber of the first targets. He sliced the pane to shreds and darted in, acutely aware of his limited window of time. Talon whipped around as the Shadow Witch began to scream- and immediately stopped, a dagger hilt protruding from her jugular. Her husband was out of bed, staff in hand. Talon darted toward him, and raked the area in front of him with his blades. The Grey Warlock blocked it with a spell, only to have his staff fall in pieces to the floor. Defenseless, the Warlock lunged out, trying to disarm Talon with surprise. He didn't get far. His body fell to the floor and Talon moved to the adjacent room, where Fate would assert it's power.

"The child will grow older Talon, and will begin to realize her potential. Evil would make her their tool for destruction, death would follow her like a swarm of locusts. This needs to be cut off at the root. Understood." The last word spoken as a statement, Talon found no need to answer. He understood.

The child was sleeping. This was easy. Talon raised his blade, his face devoid of emotion, but his mind full of it. Talon looked around, for a sign of some sort that he shouldn't do this. To confirm his hope. Talon gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes, and brought down the blade halfheartedly, waiting for the sickening plunge. It never came. Sorrow was replaced by confusion, and he looked down to find his blade consumed in a shield of fire, and saw the child sitting up, eyes boring into his soul. The child said nothing but flicked her wrist, and a burst of flame flew at Talon. The flame was small and Talon jumped out of the way, and knew then, this child's true power. She must have been only three or four years of age, but commands fire like a hardened Mage. Fate had given this child powerful arcanic abilities, and Talon refused to mess with fate. He abruptly turned, aware of what the General would say, and aware of the child's eyes staring at his back.

He turned again when he reached the door. He saw the child holding a stuffed bear, which began pulsating with fire. Growing and growing until it took the shape of a real bear, protecting her. Talon looked at both of them, speaking to both equally "You are officially dead. I will plant the evidence needed to prove that. You must leave now." He then spoke only to the bear, hoping it would understand "Her parents are dead, protect her until she can do it herself." Then only to the girl "Train in the forest. Control your abilities. Most importantly, stay alive. You and I will be the only ones to know you are alive. I'll make sure of that." Already Talon began thinking of a story to tell the General "I hope to see you on the battlefield soon. I only pray it is not on opposite sides. Your power is great, you will be a legend. Farewell, Dark Child." With that, the Blade's Shadow turned, and vanished.

In the morning, an old woman came to the house, knocked on the door, and promptly stepped in. She climbed the stairs, found the bodies, and screamed for help. However, even with the whole town looking, the child was nowhere to be found. Her stuffed bear was gone as well.


End file.
